The U.S. telecommunications industry is evolving in anticipation of rigorous competition for market share in local and long distance services. It is competition, and the expectations of the modern day consumer, that drive telecommunications companies to quickly bring to market those products and services which provide competitive pricing, quality service and convenience. One example of such a service is the now familiar "calling card" which allows a subscriber to place toll calls while away from the home or office without having to bill the call to a third party, or to continually insert coins into a public telephone. For example, a typical calling and/or credit card, such as the AT&T Universal card, enables a user to dial a directory number of a called party and a calling card number to place a call. Upon validation of the dialed calling card number by an operator services system (OSS), a connection between the subscriber and the called party is established. The calling card subscriber subsequently pays for the telephone call, and all other calls placed during a predetermined period, upon receiving an itemized calling card bill.
To introduce and encourage the use of calling card services, companies commonly distribute "promotional" calling cards at community events or via bulk mailings. A promotional card carries a pre-established non-billed balance which enables a user to place free telephone calls using the number printed on the face of the card until the non-billed balance is depleted. This trial use of a calling card is designed to convince potential customers of the ease-of-use and security associated with calling card service. Once the balance is depleted, the user disposes of the card and, if he or she desires, contacts the issuing company for a permanent calling card. Since promotional cards are distributed in a random fashion, it is not possible to issue a customized calling card number, such as a number which is based on the home directory number of the user.
Promotional calling cards do not allow billing and thus, are issued with predefined numbers (e.g. all promotional card numbers may start with the digits "898") which signifies to the OSS that the card is for promotional purposes, and that a billing record should not be generated for calls placed using the card. Permanent (or "unlimited use") calling card calls, however, are normally billed to a subscriber-specified directory number (e.g. a home or business directory number). Although some permanent card subscribers use a directory number as a portion of their calling card number, other subscribers choose to use a company assigned number for security reasons. Regardless of the card number chosen by a subscriber, permanent calling card numbers are always distinguishable from promotional calling card numbers so that the network can properly bill calls.
Although promotional calling cards are a valuable vehicle for introducing calling card service, users of the cards who become accustomed to a particular promotional card number are inconvenienced when, upon electing to subscribe to a permanent calling card, a new card number is assigned. In the current system, a new card number must be assigned due to card numbering rigidity which is imposed for proper billing. Thus, a promotional calling card user cannot extend use of the card after the initial non-billed balance has been depleted. Since ease-of-use is the hallmark of any calling card service, inconveniences associated with calling card use may result in a loss of market share for the card-issuing company. Therefore, there is a need in the art for flexibility in a telecommunications network so that promotional calling cards can be converted to permanent calling cards.